¿Obsesión?
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: ¿Sabes diferenciar [...] entre obsesión? "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi. Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Chapter 1

**Orox: [de mal humor] En verdad lo voy a linchar.**

 **Jult: Venga hombre [trata de calmarlo] esto no es tan malo sabes.**

 **Orox: ¿Donde exactamente vez lo divertido?**

 **Jult: Yo no di...**

 **[EdCa grita a lo lejos]**

 **EdCa: OIGAN, DEJEN DE HABLAR Y PRESENTEN ESTE DRABBLE.**

 **Orox: [Se le hincha una vena] SI TANTO QUIERES HACER ESTE RETO POR QUE NO LO PRESENTAS TU**

 **Jult: Ettooo... Buenas gentes, sean bienvenidos a este drabbler que participa al reto del mes de Lavi, aun que ya estamos a pocos días de acabar... A ver si Ed logra acabar esto.**

 **En todo caso os dejo con esto**

 **"D. Grey-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi** **del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

* * *

Los rayos del entraban por una ventana, alumbrando todo lo que tenía a su paso.

La habitación poco a poco se iba alumbrando, dejando ver una cama algo grande y en ella se podía apreciar dos bultos.

De ellos sobre salía una cabellera roja, el portador de dicha cabellera, al sentir los penetrantes rayos del sol darle en toda su cara hizo todo lo posible por seguir durmiendo, cubriéndose completamente con las sabanas que lo tapaban.

Mas esto fue completamente inútil, ya despierto sentía aquel calor que transmitía aquel resplandor.

Con desgana y muy a su pesar se levanta poco a poco.

Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse con la mano su único visible, para luego tratar de adivinar qué hora era.

Tras un momento de agudizar por unos momentos sus sentidos y escuchar su entorno dedujo que no eran más allá de las ocho de la mañana.

\- Aun así el sol pega fuerte - reclamo levantándose de su reconfortante cama.

Al hacerlo lo primero que sintió fue una pequeña frisa por todo su ser, extrañado mira a su mismo ser descubriendo así que no traía nada puesto.

Esto no le extraño para nada, después de todo no era la primera vez que se levantaba de una cama como dios lo había traído al mundo, ni tampoco ver su ropa junto con prendas totalmente ajenas a su persona regada por doquier o que ni siquiera estaba en sus aposentos.

Pero, si había algo que no lograba asimilar y era la persona que aun reposaba su cama.

\- ¿Pero qué? - se pregunta tratando de acostumbrar su ojo a la luz.

Ya después de a ver logrado enfocar mas la vista nota las facciones que eran visibles.

Las analiza y dentro de su cabeza trata de encontrar alguna similitud de sus antiguas acompañantes de noche.

\- Que raro - se rasca la cabeza un poco - No es Kon-chan ni Mari - dice dubitativo - Ni Karme, ni Hana, ni Lara, ni Igna, ni Talia, ni Dako, ni... - así se la paso durante un buen rato, dictando todo aquel nombre que se pasase por su cabeza.

Pasados unos minutos aquel joven se había rendido en tratar de recordar tan siquiera la apariencia de su acompañante quien aún seguía reposando en la cama.

\- Pues vamos a ver quién eres - proclama a la vez que se va al otro lado de la cama.

Con sumo cuidado levanta la sabana.

Lo que vio lo dejo anonado y con la boca por los suelos.

\- Ahora si te luciste Lavi - se dice a si mismo mientras admira cada rasgo de aquella persona que aun reposaba, por unos momentos deja ver una sonrisa socarrona y de satisfacción.

Después de unos segundos la vuelve a tapar para luego proceder a ponerse sus cosas

\- Bueno, creo que esta va a ser la última vez que nos veamos hermosura. Así sin más me despido, mattane - le dedica estas últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación, ignorando que su compañera había despertado y que tenia un semblante melancólico...

* * *

 **Jult: Vez, no fue tan malo.**

 **Orox: Eso no es lo que me molesta.**

 **Jult: ¿Entonces?**

 **Orox: Lo que me molesta es que voy estar aquí junto con dos personas que no soporto ni en pintura.**

 **Jult: Sabes que eres cruel ¿verdad? [suspira] Acaso has olvidado esas salidas que** **hacíamos, esas palizas que dábamos codo a codo [se pone melodramático] Acaso has olvidado aquellas aventuras que tuvimos en tagamanda...**

 **Orox: No chi**** quieres.**

 **[Cartel: Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, pronto sacaremos el siguiente drabbler así que esperamos verlos nuevamente aquí. Aaaaaaaaastaaaa laaaaaa oooooootraaaaaa]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orox: Como esta madre es corto (lo cual es extraño conociendo al idiota) así que solo dire esto.  
**

 **El idiota piensa decir algo al final de esta cosa ¿el que? no se y ni me interesa, así que ya sin mas los veré para la otra**

 **[Cartel:** **"D. Grey-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi** **del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"]**

* * *

A Lavi nunca le falto nada, el lo tenía todo.

Tenía dinero de a montón gracias a su linaje de Bookman, un físico ni muy estereotipado ni simplón pero esa mas que llamativo, todos los bienes que cualquier personas quisiera tener, conocimiento y de sobra lo cual lo hacía ser desesperante para sus conocidos, y, sobre todo, podía conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiese.

Si quería algo simplemente hacia lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo, sin importarle las consecuencias que trajeran sus actos a largo plazo.

No le hacía falta nada... ¿Entonces por qué se sentía vació?

Esa pregunta se la lleva haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, no importaba cuantas riquezas tuviese a su lado, o cuantas cosas consiguiese, ya sean objetos o ser no podía llenar ese vació.

¿Cuánto tenía que gastar para siquiera llenar aquel hueco? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para ya no tener aquella carencia?

¿Qué era lo que él en realidad quería tener más que nada?

Esas preguntas siempre le han invadido y no parecen tener fin, sin importar cuánto haga o realice, siempre vuelven a atosigarlo.

\- Le doy muchas vueltas al asunto - se dice así mismo - Creo que me iré a divertirme un rato, para despejarme un poco la cabeza - proclama mientras avanza sin rumbo fijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orox: Ok... CABRÓN, DE CUAL TE FUMASTE AHORA, ESTO NO TIENE NI UNA **** DE SENTIDO [le grita a Ed quien aun intenta quitarse el rastreador].**

 **Jult: Tranquilo amigo, alguna razón debió a ver tenido para hacer esto, recuerda que Ed dijo que explicaría algunas cosas.**

 **Orox: Si claro, pues a mi no me engaña, se jugo aquel juego de las narices del pueblo de la niebla o que se yo.**

 **Jult: ¿No que Ed no podía soportar esa clase de juegos?**

 **Orox: Entonces por que mi**** tiene la trilogia entera del espacio muerto ese.**

 **[Cartel:** **"D. Grey-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi** **del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"]**

* * *

Gotas frías caían de aquel cielo tan gris, era como si el mismo cosmos estuviera llorando.

Entre la lluvia iba caminando Lavi, tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte que ni siquiera se fijaba lo que tenía cerca, chocando en más de una ocasiona con aquello que ignoraba.

Pero eso no le importaba, ya nada le importaba.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las del firmamento.

Quién diría que al final del día terminaría pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

Le dolía el corazón como nunca, era una sensación que él desconocía o que nunca había experimentado ¿En verdad se había encariñado tanto que el perder la de esa forma le era un pesar a su corazón? ¿O simplemente no soportaba el hecho de que perdió algo que él había proclamado como suyo?

Lavi alzo la mirada esperando encontrar respuesta a sus dudas ¿En verdad lo que sucedió era su culpa? ¿Por a ver querido tener de más de lo que podía soportar tuvo que pasar aquello?

El no entendía el porqué, y ya no le importaba saber, después de todo perdió a la persona que según él había logrado llenar aquel vació... o eso es lo que él creía.

La verdad su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que ni pensar racionalmente podía concebir.

Ya no quería hacer nada, solo quería llegar a su casa y...

Un sonido logra traer de vuelta al pelirrojo a la realidad.

Con desinterés absoluta mete su mano en uno de los bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando de hay un teléfono, le había llegado un mensaje.

No le dio mucha importancia si no hasta que vio quien era aquel correo.

Su cuerpo se congelo y su respiración se volvió ahitada. Era imposible que alguien muerto pudiese mandar un mensaje, aparte no tenía ni un puto sentido lo que tenia escrito.

Tenía que ser una alucinación de su mente, pero ¿Por qué se veía tan real?

Antes que de pudiese hacer algo un escalofrió diferente invade su cuerpo, haciendo flaquear sus piernas a tal punto que ya no podían soportar su peso, desplomándose en el suelo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mensaje de texto: Me has hecho sufrir, ahora te toca a ti sentir lo mismo que me provocaste)


	4. Chapter 4

**Orox: Gracias a quien sabe qué que esto acabo**

 **Jult: Y lo mas milagrosamente, fue rápido la cosa**

 **Orox: Bueno, como dicen por hay, si tele ahi se ven que yo me largo [se va]**

 **Jult: Eee espera Orox... Etto... Bueno gente, os dejamos con el ultimo drabbler, esperamos verlos pronto. Mattane [se va tras de Orox]**

 **[** **"D. Grey-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi** **del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"** **]**

* * *

Lavi estaba sentado en medio de su sala, sin nada mas que hacer, estaba viendo la televisivo, mas concreta mente las noticias aun que la verdad ni atención le estaba dado a las notas que este daba, tenia la vista perdida.

Después de aquel día, ya nada complacía al pelirrojo.

Le costaba disfrutar de la compañía de aquellas mujeres con las que acostumbraba a pasar la noche o el gozar de sus posesiones.

Si de por si se venia cargando ese sentir, ahora era mas que insoportable aquel vació.

Es como si su ser le pidiese a gritos volver a tener aquella chicas a su lado a pesar que ni la conoce.

\- Sera que al fin... No, no puede ser - trata de razonar en aquel espacio silencioso que le proporcionaba su hogar, llena de cualquier objeto que despertaba la envidia de aquellas personas ajenas que entrasen. Si de por si el ver su casona desde fuera ya despertaba celos ajenos.

Volviendo al caso, Lavi se hacia miles y miles de preguntas, las cuales llevaban al mismo resultado. El quería ver aquella chica con la que paso la noche, quería sentirla, quería saborearla, quería hacerla solo de el y estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de lo...

\- En ultimas noticias - la televisivo hace acto de presencia - La joven vidente Jasmine Demarld a sido la ultima sensación del momento, y todo gracias a sus predicciones que, según sus clientes aciertan en un cien por ciento, lo que caracteriza mas a la joven es su compromiso y la dedicación de hacer que se cumplan sus predicciones, ayudando así a su clientela para que se hagan realidad sus palabras o, en caso contrario e vitar que algún mal afecte a su clientela, esta noche tendremos una entrevista exclusiva y en vivo de la joven Jasmine Demarld aquí en Studios Telcion... - el noticiero que estaba dando la nota había concluido su programación, dando así su cierre y abriendo paso a los créditos.

Aun que claro, todo lo dado en la nota le importaba menos, lo único que le importaba era no solo saber el nombre de la aquella chica, si no también en donde la podía encontrar.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se levanta y agarra su teléfono, marcando un numero.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Niaho Johnny, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

\- ¿Lavi? ¿Y ahora que se te ofrece?

\- Nada importante, solo necesito que me ayudes en algo... -

* * *

 **EdCa: Buenas gente, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia... aun que algo me dice que alguno tendrán dudas con respecto a lo contado.**

 **Pues... solo les diré unas cuantas cosas:**

 **En primera y espero que haya gente que se haya dado cuenta, todo lo narrado esta en total desorden, esto lo hice así por que no quería hacer historias diferente pero el orden en el que se me presentaron las condiciones no me permitía hacerlo de la forma cronológica, así que implemente esto que se vio en una serie que todo aquel que se crea buen fan del anime sabrá cual serie hace uso del desorden de sus episodios.**

 **Segundo: rezo por el dios de todos los tiempo que hayan que lograran entender a que clase de obsesión/codicia me estoy refiriendo, y si tienen la duda del por que me use es tipo de codicia, pues la verdad para mi hay dos tipos de codicias que una sola persona puede tener, siendo la primera cuando uno considera todo a su alrededor como un bien, sin importar que este tenga voluntad o no, y la segunda la que uno desarrolla como amor obsesivo... creo que a este punto sabrán a donde quiero llegar.**

 **Y por ultimo el tercer Drabbler, el por que deje un hueco, pues por que quiero que se hagan una idea de lo que paso y cual fue el final.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir me despido, y como digo normalmente aaaaaaaastaaaaa laaaaaaaaaa oooooootraaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
